Playground slides with helical slideways are well known. The typical conventional construction of such a slide incorporates a plurality of segments, each segment including a hollow, cylindrical hub portion integral with a slideway portion. When the slideway portions are connected sequentially, they define the helical slide. The hollow cylindrical hub portions are adapted to receive an internal metal pipe or shaft which, at its bottom end, is sunk into a concrete anchor underground. The central metallic shaft provides rigidity and support for the entire slide. The conventional slide of this kind also incorporates a ladder with handrails, adapted to allow the user to climb to the upper end of the helical slideway.
While the conventional construction just described is quite satisfactory in terms of use, safety and durability, a disadvantage arises when the components for a playground slide of this kind are to be shipped over long distances to the end customer. Specifically, the various segments do not "nest" easily, and in addition there is the packaging problem created by the very long central shaft.
There is a need for a revised design which, when packaged for shipping, will occupy a smaller volume than that occupied by the conventional slide construction described above. Ideally, the various segments should nest efficiently, and, if possible, the central shaft should be eliminated.